For the Love of Demons
by Sage Twilight
Summary: AU- This is about 2 wolf demons who knew Kurama and Hiei before they began to work for the spirit angency. Set during the Dark Tounament, before they fought the Toguro team. R for cussing and mild lime. RR. HieiOC, KuramaOC, mild YusukeKeiko
1. Chapter 1

***Okay, everyone, I decided to try something new. I love anime, and I've been working on a lot of anime fanfictions, so I figured I would post one. This is my favorite out of all my anime fanfictions, so enjoy.  
  
***Disclaimer: this is the only one you are getting from me. In future chapters, if you want a disclaimer, refer back to here. I do not, nor will I ever, own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its wonderful characters (though I'd very much like to own Hiei ^-^). I am not getting any money from writing this fic, so don't sue me.  
  
Now on to the story.....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At the Dark Tournament  
  
It was right before the final battle. It was Team Toguro vs. Team Urameshi. Hiei and Kurama were walking around the arena when Kurama stopped and stared at two girls who had just walked by.  
"Ancion? Daegarathwen?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked closely at the girls who had turned around at the sound of Kurama's voice. They were the same height, but that was where the resemblance ended. One had long white hair that fell down her back. Her eyes were a soft violet color that reminded Kurama of flowers. She had slightly pointed ears, and a long white tail draped over her shoulder. Under her eyes were two purple streaks, and on her forehead was an intricately designed rose, also in purple. Her nails were long and painted a dark purple color.  
Hiei recognized the other girl. She had long silver hair that hung down her back from a high ponytail. Her eyes were a gorgeous gold color, with specks of silver and black in them. She also had slightly pointed ears, and a furry silver tail was wrapped around her waist. On her forehead was an emerald green ying-yang. On both of her cheeks and part of her forehead were Intricate designs, also in an emerald green. She also had long nails, but they were painted emerald green. Also, on the backs of her hands, she had more designs in the same color.  
The silver haired girl, who Hiei knew to be Ancion, looked at Kurama and asked,  
"Who are you? You smell extremely familiar." Kurama smirked and replied, "That's all right; I wouldn't expect you to remember me in this form. You may, however, remember me with long silver hair and golden eyes, much like yours, Ancion." Daegarathwen looked at Kurama again, and her eyes widened.  
"Youko Kurama, is that you?" she asked. Kurama nodded. Dae looked at Kurama suspiciously. "I'm not sure if I believe you." Kurama sighed, and recited, "You're really really poco, I like to drink my mocho, one day I'll drive you loco, but, boy, I love my youko." Dae looked at him and said, "It is you! Youko!" The two girls squealed happily, and the two swarmed Kurama, determined to hug him to death. Ancion drew away first, allowing Dae to welcome Kurama by herself. Kurama and Dae had been close to being a couple before Kurama's death, and she knew that Dae was overjoyed to see Kurama again. Ancion looked around, and her eyes fell upon a short, flame- haired demon.  
"Hiei!" Ancion gasped. Hiei didn't respond. Kurama looked from Hiei to Ancion, and asked, "Do you two know each other?" Ancion looked again at Hiei, and said shortly, "We've met." She turned around and stalked off angrily. Hiei moved so fast after her that he disappeared. "I wonder what is wrong with Ancion." Dae wondered worriedly. "She usually tells me every-thing, but I didn't know that she knew a person named Hiei."  
"I'm sure that she'll be alright," Kurama said, "but if you're worried, then let's go find her."  
  
****Okay, done with the first chapter. Review me to tell me what you think. I hope you like it. Oh, and flame all you want, I'll use them to roast marshmallows. Umm, yummy, marshmallows. Oh, and I know that it's short, but I want to see how it goes over before I update. Don't worry; the chapters will be longer next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

****Okay, if you want a disclaimer, go to the first chapter. I dislike writing them more than once.  
  
**Welcome back to the world of YuYu Hakusho. The best thing ever happened! Finally, the Kurama/Karasu and Hiei/Bui fights finally came out on video in America! I have, of course, seen them both, and I especially loved the fight with Hiei and Bui! Oh, and just so you know, I love to use flashbacks. You have been warned! Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Teleri- Thanks much! You have supported all my stories, under different pen names, and I thank you for everything.  
  
Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor- Don't worry, this chapter will be longer. Thanks for the review.  
  
Hariko- Here's your update!  
  
Well, I don't want to bore you with my commentary, so on to the story!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ancion walked through the woods. She couldn't believe that Hiei was here. Her sister didn't even know about Hiei; Ancion had never told anyone. Ancion could still remember when she and Hiei had first met.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Ancion ran silently towards her favorite spot. She needed time away from the pack: she felt a bit smothered. Ancion slowed down to a walk, taking in the scenery. Ancion froze as she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around and saw a wolf demon from another pack. Ancion, knowing that wolf demons don't usually travel alone, turned her head. She saw that she was surrounded.  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here," the wolf that was obviously the leader said.  
"We got us a young female wolf that's traveled away from her pack. What should we do with her, guys?" The other wolves piped up with many suggestions, each more grotesque than the last. Ancion growled, and shifted into her wolf form. She caught the other wolves off guard, and attacked.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei looked down at the fight from his vantage point in the trees. He couldn't help but feel a strong connection with the brave female wolf. Sadly enough, the female was loosing. Not surprising, since she was up against five males who were twice her size. Suddenly, one of the males landed on the female's back leg, and a sharp crack was heard. The female whimpered in pain, but stayed standing, holding her leg beneath her. She growled at the males as they came closer. Hiei then did something he never expected that he would do. He jumped down from the trees and stood in front of the female. The males leapt at him, and he fought until they all fell dead. Hiei turned to look at the female, and he almost stopped breathing. The female had turned back into her human form, and she was breath-taking.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ancion stared at the stranger who had saved her. She had never seen anyone as handsome as him. He had black, flame-shaped hair, with a white starburst in it. His eyes were a deep crimson. Around his forehead was a white strip of cloth. Ancion tried to stand up, whimpering slightly as her broken leg jarred. Ancion wobbled, trying not to fall again, when the stranger grabbed her arm and propped her up against him. Ancion met the stranger's crimson gaze, and, assured in the benevolence she saw there, allowed herself to be led towards the stream. The stranger helped her sit down, and using the katana that had gone unseen by Ancion, cut her pant leg off. Ancion blushed; the stranger smirked at the sight.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei couldn't figure out why he was helping the female. He kept wondering while he felt her leg for the break, smirking when she blushed. "This is going to hurt," Hiei said, breaking the comfortable silence. The female nodded, and said in a soft, lyrical voice, "Go ahead." Hiei gripped her leg, and pulled, setting the bone. He quickly bound the leg, knowing that it would soon heal. The female whimpered as he set her leg, but made no other sound. Hiei picked her up and gently placed her in the shadow of a tree, where she would be safe for a while. Hiei turned to go, but the female grabbed his arm. "My name is Ancion," she said. He turned his head, and said, "Hiei." Hiei then turned back around, and zipped away using his great speed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei. Her handsome stranger's name echoed through her head. It was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Ancion smiled as she remembered what had happened. She has fallen in love with Hiei that day, albeit it was only puppy love that soon developed into real love. Ancion could never forget how he had saved her, and she could never be mad at him for long. She remembered their second meeting.  
  
***Flashback (Again)***  
  
Ancion was awakened from her sleep when she heard a twig snap above her. She looked up and saw Hiei. Ancion smiled and stretched. Looking at the sun, Ancion could tell that she had been asleep for a long time. It had been close to sunset when she had fallen asleep, and it was now near high noon. Ancion gingerly moved her leg, giving a squeal in delight when it didn't hurt. Ancion ripped off the bandages and stood up. She looked up to the tree above her and shouted, "Hey, Hiei, come on down!" She waited a moment and then started in surprise when Hiei landed beside her. She smiled. "Thank you for saving me," Ancion said. Hiei look at her. "Hn," was all he said. "You should talk more, Hiei, you have a gorgeous voice," Ancion commented. Hiei snorted. He didn't know why, but whenever he was around Ancion, he actually felt like talking. It was very off, as he had only known Ancion for a day, but he felt connected to her somehow. Unbeknownst to Hiei, Ancion felt the same way. She felt a connection to Hiei. "Where do you live?" Hiei asked suddenly. "And what are you doing all the way out here away from you pack?" Ancion looked at Hiei and replied, "I live to the west of here. The reason I'm all the way out here is because sometimes I just have to get away. I felt smothered by my pack. I've always been a bit of a loner." Hiei nodded. Ancion, working up her courage, walked up to Hiei, standing right in front of him. Because she was taller than Hiei, Ancion had to look down a bit. "I don't know why," Ancion murmured, "but I feel as if I've known you for a long time." She leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Hiei. At first, Hiei stood still, shocked, and then he started to kiss her back. Ancion was dazed at how good the kiss felt. The feel of Hiei's smooth lips against her own made her moan softly and wrap her arms around Hiei's neck. Hiei growled softly, and pulled Ancion against him. His tongue reached out and stroked her bottom lip. Ancion gasped in delight, and Hiei used the opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth, starting a battle with Ancion's tongue that neither was willing to lose. They continued until neither could breathe, and they pulled away, panting. Ancion caught her breath first, and said, "Wow! That was fun!" Hiei looked at Ancion and smirked. Ancion smiled at him. Suddenly giddy, Ancion said excitedly, "Come on, I'll show you my secret spot!" Ancion ran ahead, with Hiei following behind her.  
  
***(End Flashback)***  
  
******Okay, that was the next chapter. I know there was a bit of kissing, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you like it! And no, just in case anyone was wondering, this is not a Mary-Sue. This is a character I made up, not a self-insertion. Flamers will be used as a shield in an archery course!!!! Please review! 


End file.
